Always and Never
by Masochists
Summary: Demi memeriahkan event #DrabbleFI2019 cerita ini dibuat. Warningnya Drabble. Fufufu baca sini baca...


**Sebuah Rumah Sakit**

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat seorang laki-laki mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang dokter yang menjadi pelaku terbukanya pintu itu. Didekatnya, seorang gadis berambut hitam terbaring tak sadarkan diri disebuah ranjang pasien.

"Ada sebuah kabar buruk Sena-san. Suzuna-san didiagnosa mengalami kelumpuhan kaki permanent. Sebenarnya itu tidak akan terjadi, mengingat Suzuna-san hanya terjatuh dari ketinggian lima meter. Namun posisi kaki yang menyebabkan beberapa saraf dan otot terjepitlah penyebabnya." Dokter berusia kisaran tiga puluhan itu menjelaskan sembari sesekali melihat catatan miliknya.

"Terima kasih Dokter." Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sena hanya menjawab singkat.

"Mungkin itu saja untuk saat ini. Obat akan diantarkan bersama dengan makanan nanti. Saya permisi dulu." Tidak ada jawaban saat Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

.

**Warning : Drabble, gaje, jelek sekalee dan semua yang buruk-buruk.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kejadiannya tadi sore, saat pertandingan persahabatan antara Deimon melawan Ojo. 'Sepandai-pandai tupai melompat, akhirnya jatuh jua' sepertinya cocok untuk kejadian ini. Suzuna Taki, pemimpi pemandu sorak Deimon harus terjatuh dari tribun saat menyemangati team Deimon. Suara teriakan disertai suara jatuh cukup keras, cukup untuk menghentikan pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung.

Suara lenguhan panjang, menandakan seseorang bangun dari tidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan. Hal yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Suzuna adalah Sena yang memandangnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Akhirnya kau bangun Suzuna..." Sena berkata dengan lega melihat yang ditunggu bangun juga, ".. Jangn paksakan dirimu. Istirahatlah dan aku akan menjagamu." Melihat Suzuna yang berusaha bangkit, membuatnya tak kuasa menahan diri. Dirinya bingung apa yang nanti akan dikatakan pada gadis itu soal kakinya.

Suzuna sendiri sekarang termenung memikirkan kejadian sore tadi. Kejadian dimana dia tergelincir dengan sepatu rodanya. Kejadian yang membuat kakinya terasa sakit, "A-aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku. Sena, a-apa ini?"

"Itu hanya akibat benturan Suzuna, Dokter bilang tak lama lagi akan kembali seperti semula." Bohong. Rasa tidak tega membuat Sena terpaksa harus berbohong. Dia tidak bisa untuk melihat wajah sedih gadis itu saat tahu. Suzuna hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

'Arigatou, Sena.'

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu sudah terlewat sejak kejadian yang menimpa Suzuna terjadi. Selama itu juga tawa Suzuna tercipta ketika Sena berusaha sedemikian rupa untuk menghiburnya. Hari ini pukul sebelas malam, Sena melihat taburan bintang dari balkon rumah sakit. Suara lembut memanggil namanya dari dalam kamar, membuat lamunannya buyar.

"Bisakah aku melihat apa yang kamu lihat Sena-kun?" Seminggu ini juga, panggilan keduanya mengalami perubahan dibagian akhirannya.

Mengangguk lalu mengangkat bridal Suzuna dan mendudukkan di kursi roda. Mendorong pelan menuju tempat semula dia berdiri dan terlihatlah langit indah dengan banyak bintang sebagai penghiasnya.

"Ne, Sena-kun. Boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Wajah mendongak melihat langit hitam, membuat senyum indah diwajah ayunya.

"Tentu Suzuna-chan. Apapun itu, selama aku sanggup akan aku turuti." Wajahnya sendu, seolah tahu bahwa permintaan gadis itu akan menyakitkan.

"Pergilah Sena. Gapai kebebasanmu. Cukup serahkan aku kepada kakakku dan tidak usah merawatku lagi." Kagetlah yang dirasakan saat mendengar usiran halus dari lawan bicaranya.

"Apa maksudmu Suzuna! Aku akan tetal merawatmu dan menjagamu sampai kau kembali seperti semula!"

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi Sena-kun. Saat itu, seminggu yang lalu sebenarnya aku sudah bangun dan mendengar Dokter mengatakan tentang kelumpuhanku. Aku tidak akan sembuh, itulah faktanya. Tinggalkan aku dan carilah kebahagiaanmu."

"Kamulah kebahagiaanku! Dengar Suzuna. Seperti apapun keadaanmu, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Tidak peduli apa kata orang, aku akan selamanya mendampingimu." Matanya melebar kala mendengar kata-kata tulus dari seorang yang disukainya itu.

"Kenapa Sena-kun? Kenapa kau melakukannya sejauh ini? Apa kau kasihan padaku? Jika benar, aku tidak butuh itu..."

"Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin. Karena aku mencintaimu, Suzuna-chan. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya dirimu sekarang dan nanti." Dengan lembut, Sena menatap Suzuna yang memandangnya dengan air mata yang mulai keluar.

"**Selamanya** aku akan bersamamu, mendampingimu, menjagamu dan menjadi sandaranmu. **Tidak akan pernah** sekalipun aku berfikiran meninggalkanmu hanya karena kondisi tubuhmu. Karena aku mencintaimu, mencintai apa adanya dirimu, mencintai kekuranganmu sekarang dan nanti."

Air mata kebahagiaan tumpah, mendengar ikrar tulus yang meluncur indah dari mulut pemuda yang dicintainya dan mencintainya, apa adanya.

Malam itu disaksikan purnama, sebuah ciuman tulus sarat akan kasih sayang tercipta dibawah gelapnya langit malam, yang menjadi saksi bisu sebuah janji dari seorang bintang lapangan.

.

.

.

**Always and Never by FhiengkyePsycho**

**Ending**

.

.

.

Hanya cerita untuk memeriahkan **#DrabbleFI2019.**

Menyesalah kalian yang baca, fufufu~ Reveiw boleh, tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Aku sih gak berharap banyak, mengingat fandom ini sepi pake banget. Woke, Psycho pamit dulu,

Psycho, budal~


End file.
